


Некрострасть

by WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017



Category: 2004), Хроники Риддика (The Chronicles of Riddick
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017/pseuds/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017
Summary: нелегкие отношения Ваако с женой и с Риддиком





	

Красивая, холодная, коварная. Слишком прекрасная, чтобы быть живой, слишком страстная, чтобы быть мертвой, она досталась ему, как приз, о котором только можно было мечтать.

Он, преданный, как пес у ноги хозяина, не мыслящий занять его место, опасливый и недостаточно решительный, и она, готовая на все, чтобы ее муж стал лидером — идеальная пара, где, увы, решения принимал не он.

Любил ли он ее? Любил ли он стройную, расчетливую, жаждущую власти женщину, смуглую, как пески Гелион Прайм, темную сердцем и душой? Мог ли некромонгер любить, вот в чем вопрос.

Любил. 

Любил, желал, хотел, как мог бы хотеть красивую женщину страстный мужчина, но опасался, что она, преданная делу могильщиков, слишком забудется в своей яростной страсти власти, предаст его. Случись такое — он был бы мертв даже во Вселенной Смерти, откуда нет возврата.

Но хотел. Хотел ее, утонченную, как древние статуи, такую же мертвую в своей красоте и совершенстве.

Что-то похожее на ревность шевельнулось в его душе, стоило только ей приблизиться к Риддику и пригласить его в Некрополис. Что-то очень похожее на бешенство и желание свернуть ей ее тонкую шею, когда она взяла фурианца под руку, когда льнула к его руке, как к руке мужа и господина, обещая быть верной, быть рядом. И что-то же таяло в нем, когда она касалась так его самого, когда смотрела в глаза, особенно — когда говорила правду о состоянии дел в рядах некромонгеров.

Приказы не обсуждались, они принимались на веру. Лорд-Маршал был отцом и богом мира Смерти. Никто в жизни и в смерти не мог сопротивляться ему, не рискуя душой.

Некромонгер мог жить без боли и страданий, не испытывать сомнений и губительных эмоций, но никто не смог бы жить без головы и души.

Ваако не хотел бы рисковать своим положением и жизнью, он, преданный, без колебания убил бы любого по приказу Лорда-маршала, исключая, наверное, только жену, но прикажи Лорд-Маршал, Ваако без колебаний выполнил бы и этот приказ. Всадил бы в грудь клинок, перерезал горло, отрубил голову — что угодно по приказу господина. Наверное, хорошо, что такого приказа не поступало.

Уделять время жене не представлялось возможным, впрочем, едва ли она страдала от недостатка внимания, сконцентрированная на вынашивании планов захвата власти и обольщении всего мертвого на планете.

Истинная могильщица, готовая пойти как по трупам, так и по живым теплым телам к своей цели.

И все же, были моменты, когда даже Ваако сомневался, живая ли Дэйм или мертвая, верная миру Смерти, своему мужу или только себе.

Она хотела возвыситься. Она хотела — этого было бы достаточно, чтобы признать ее изменщицей. У некромонгера не должно быть желаний, только повиновение, но у Вселенной были свои планы.

Она провоцировала его день за днем, как будто хотела вывести из равновесия, заставить чувствовать, проявлять хоть что-то похожее на страсть, иначе как Ваако мог бы объяснить, что рядом с ней он чувствовал себя слабым? 

Стоило только ей открыть рот, как он хотел его заткнуть. Стоило только ей подойти — оттолкнуть, начать убеждать — ударить.

***

Он сорвался в очередной раз, когда она, сладкоголосая птица, коварная змея, ледяная королева подошла к нему, убеждая, что Лорд-Маршал недостоин занимать этот пост, недостоин вести армию к вратам Вселенной Смерти.

Ваако ударил ее, надеясь, что она замолчит, но она не стерпела, встала, как будто разогнулась пружина, напала на него, метя ногтями в глаза. 

Он легко перехватил ее, опрокинул на стол, прижал руки к его поверхности, стискивая перчатками тонкие запястья, грозя переломать нежные кости, а потом… потом она разогнулась и впилась губами в его рот, высасывая остатки жизни из души.

Слишком нереальная, чтобы быть с ним, слишком горячая, чтобы быть мертвой, она возбуждала и пугала одновременно.

Его существо, все естество воспряло, когда она засосала его язык, неистово целуясь и царапая его одежду в нетерпении. Он, полутруп, недомертвец, загорелся, как спичка, от прикосновения ее рук к своему лицу, к телу.

— Докажи мне свою силу, — зашипела-зашептала она ему в ухо, задирая подол платья. О, она поистине была прекрасна в своих нарядах! Никто, ни одна мертвая душа не посмела бы сказать, что лорд Ваако имел некрасивую жену. — Возьми меня! Ваако, возьми меня!

Под шепот, под сладкие, как яд, речи, под стоны страсти, он взял ее, как когда-то давно его отец, живой мужчина, брал свою живую жену, чтобы та зачала сына.

Дэйм билась под ним, как зверь в капкане, извивалась, кусалась, но он не обращал на боль никакого внимания.

Боли нет, это иллюзия. В мире Смерти нет никакой боли, никакой страсти, никакой любви… нет и плотского желания, но…

***

Его семя не наполнило бы ее тело, у него давно не было семени, но если бы и было, оно, как и он сам, было бы мертвым. И все же его сотрясло, когда она, протяжно застонав, притянула его к себе за бедра, шумно дыша в шею, прикрыв глаза и дрожа ресницами — слишком живая, чтобы быть настоящей, слишком страстная, чтобы симулировать удовольствие.

— Ты станешь Лордом-Маршалом, Ваако, — прошептала она, пытаясь отдышаться. — Ты и я, мы вместе. Ты сядешь на трон, а я преклоню колени перед тобой. Ты будешь вести армию, ты, мой муж.

— Замолчи, — приказал он, терзая ее губы своими, кусая их от желания вырвать зубами. 

— Ты слишком хорош, чтобы прозябать на вторых ролях, — продолжила она, не слушая его, массируя ему шею пальцами.

— Лорд-Маршал сам назовет преемника, — напомнил он, выйдя из ее тела и поправив одежду. Одного взгляда на разведенные ноги жены хватило бы, чтобы они оба лишились не-жизни. Некромонгерам секс ни к чему, впрочем, может, на это были способны лишь избранные.

— Власть пьянит больше страсти, Ваако, — она разогнулась, одернув подол платья. — Власть лучше секса, намного лучше.

Он схватил ее за шею, намереваясь то ли задушить, то ли просто заставить молчать.

— Не смей даже думать о таком, — предупредил он, глядя в ее темные глаза. 

Может, даже некромонгеры обладают живой душой. Было бы это не так, разве бы он мог увидеть в глазах жены подлинную страсть и любовь? Дэйм любила не только власть, но и своего мужа. Она действительно любила.

— Я думаю о будущем с тобой, — прошептала она, ничуть не напуганная действиями мужа, снова притянув его за шею и грубо, грязно целуя.

Ему снова захотелось. Снова можно было бы взять ее. Вот так снова же толкнуть на стол или развернуть, задрать платье и войти в ее нутро, двигаться, кусая ее за шею, сжимая ладони на ее ягодицах, слушая ее стоны и точно зная, что это все по-настоящему, без прикрас. 

Только она пробуждала в нем такие грязные желания. Только с ней он слабел и одновременно мужал.

— Обещай мне, Ваако, — зашептала она, обцеловывая его лицо, прикусывая ухо и гладя его промежность. — Обещай власть, обещай силу. Ты нужен армии и нашему миру, Ваако.

— Обещаю, — сдался он, наслаждаясь лаской и нетерпением жены. Нужно было уходить, нужно было заняться делами, но он мешкал, не в силах оторваться от нее, от ее соблазнительного тела.

Жажда, голод плоти и страсть сжигали его заживо. Не чувствуя боли, он чувствовал только жажду и неудовлетворенность. Едва ли ему бы хватило Дэйм для ее удовлетворения.

Впрочем, и она, зная, что испытывает муж, голодала от нехватки эмоций.

— Ты на троне, мой муж, — оба лизнула его губы, — и я рядом, — лизнула снова, — и ты поведешь нас к Вселенной Смерти.

Ее язык вошел в его рот, насилуя саму душу.

Он смел со стола все, что мешало, повалил ее на него животом и задрал подол платья.

— О, да-а-а! — и его хватило только на исступленный стон, когда он взял ее во второй раз, ни о чем не думая и ничего не желая так, как ее тело, ее душу, ее смерть.

***

Он слышал, как она кричала, когда трон занял Риддик. То был крик боли, разочарования, лютой ненависти к врагу, бессилия и желания убить.  
Ваако ничего не сделал, когда чуть позже увидел жену. 

— Ты должен был убить его сам! — зашипела она. — Ты должен был занять трон!

Он ударил ее, и она отлетела к стене, вытирая кровь.

Он не почувствовал ни опустошенности, ни гнева, ни страсти при виде рассерженной жены. Он не чувствовал ни разочарования, ни гнева, ни страсти, когда преклонял колено перед новым богом-убийцей, перед фурианцем. Он ощущал только пустоту, как будто ее можно было почувствовать пальцами или языком.

Армия некромонгеров получила нового лидера, сильнейшего, хитрейшего и достаточно не амбициозного, чтобы занимать трон долго. Идеальный выбор.

— Знай свое место, женщина, — бросил он жене перед тем, как выйти из покоев.

***

— Какими будут приказания? — чуть позже обратился он к Риддику. 

— Мне нужен душ и еда, — коротко бросил тот.

Живой, ему нужна вода, чтобы питать живое тело. 

Ваако давно забыл, каково это, и не хотел бы вспоминать.

— Все готово, — произнес он.

— Без ядов, кислот и прочих сюрпризов? — Риддик одарил его взглядом серебристых глаз без зрачков.

— Я готов первым войти под воду.

На это Риддик чуть прищурился, будто бы раздумывая, стоит ли доверять некромонгеру. Наверное, не стоило. Он не слаб, но он живой, в армии мертвецов ему нет места, его попытаются убить, а что может быть проще, чем убийство беззащитного человека в душе? Едва ли он способен убить каплей воды опытного и сильного некромонгера.

— Пойдешь со мной, — вынес Риддик вердикт, чем удивил Ваако.

***

Некромонгеры не потели. Мертвое тело было лишено этой слабости живых. Некромонгерам не было нужды принимать душ или ванну, пользоваться ароматическими снадобьями или, как живым, наводить красоту. Дэйм и другие женщины вместо косметики пользовались приборами для выжигания, мужчинам же и вовсе не было причин прибегать к чему бы то ни было. Впрочем, Дэйм и другие женщины испытывали слабость к человеческим косметическим средствам, выделяя губы помадами и мертвенно-бледные щеки — румянами. 

— Раздевайся, — бросил Риддик, когда он и Ваако вошли в покои нового правителя.  
Ваако молча повиновался, разоблачившись и уложив оружие поверх одежды.

— Какие будут дальнейшие приказания? 

Риддик осмотрел его.

— Я не люблю сюрпризы, так что ты будешь рядом. Надумаешь убить — умрешь сам. Надумаешь отравить — умрешь. Надумаешь…

— Моя задача первостепенной важности — защита, а не убийство, — ответил Ваако, расправив плечи.

— Не думай, что я тебе поверил, — предупредил фурианец, раздевшись и пропустив вперед себя Ваако.

***

Он ничего не думал, когда шел под струи воды, ничего не думал, когда проверял ее состав и температуру. Его мало волновало, что по трубам могла течь кислота, что кожа могла бы слезть с него кусками. Нет, ни одной мысли, как будто внутри образовался вакуум.

Он покорно встал под воду и опустил руки, глядя на тело фурианца.

— Не волнуйся, не попрошу потереть спинку, — процедил Риддик через плечо. 

— Это меня не волнует, — признал Ваако.

— А что вообще волнует некромонгеров кроме ваших богов и Вселенной Смерти?

— Власть.

— И все? А лично тебя?

Ваако промолчал, задумавшись.

Лорд-Маршал был умен и хитер, он мог знать все, что творилось за его спиной, с ним нужно было быть крайне осторожным, но Риддик был другим, живым, он был фурианцем, сильным и жестоким, намного опаснее любого некромонгера.

— Страсть, — наконец, ответил Ваако честно.

— Страсть? — на него снова взглянули серебристые глаза. — У мертвецов? Эмоции? Желания? 

— Потребность, — поправил он.

— Что еще?

— Секс. Честь. Долг.

— Насчет первого…

Риддик развернулся к нему.

— Тело забывает боль, но с трудом отказывается от привычек, — пояснил Ваако.

— И с кем? С женами? С любым человеком? — Риддик ткнул Ваако пальцем в грудь. — Ты же покойник, откуда в тебе страсть и желание секса?

Ваако сцепил зубы, но сдержался от желания сломать палец вместе с рукой.

— Тело…

— … помнит, — закончил Риддик. — И что думаешь сейчас?

Ваако оглядел фурианца — мощные плечи, крепкие мышцы, ладная фигура, сильные ноги, не лишенное привлекательности лицо, обманчиво спокойное, даже расслабленное, если не знать, что именно с таким лицом фурианец и убивал некромонгеров.

— Ты привлекателен.

Риддик даже фыркнул от такого заявления.

— Нравлюсь? Впрочем, можешь не отвечать.

Ваако и не собирался без прямого приказа, но не мог не признать правоту нового главнокомандующего армией. Фурианец привлекал внимание и мог быть желанным. При других обстоятельствах, конечно. 

— Мне уйти?

— Даже не думай. Вымойся сам — люблю секс с чистым партнером.  
Ваако бездумно провел рукой по своей груди, то ли лаская себя, то ли используя ее вместо мочалки. 

Некромонгеру в самом деле нет большой разницы, с кем спать. Некромонгеру вообще нет никакого смысла с кем-то спать. Может, он просто неправильный некромонгер? 

***

Даже процесс насыщения Риддика превратился в проверку. Его не стали травить, потому что сам Ваако приказал не делать этого, между тем, Ваако же пришлось пробовать всю пищу Риддика.

— Подойди, — приказал Риддик тихо, когда с едой было покончено.

Безоружный, только в штанах и босиком, Ваако поднялся с кресла и замер рядом с Риддиком.

— Ты гордый, ты знаешь это? — поинтересовался Риддик, так же встав и мимолетно мазнув пальцем по груди Ваако. — Гордый, своенравный, с характером, какой едва ли бывает у мертвеца.

— Это комплимент? — уточнил Ваако, чуть прищурившись.

— Думай, что хочешь, — не стал ему помогать Риддик. — Я умею чувствовать красоту, — он в самом деле потянул носом, как животное. — Твоя жена — редкой красоты женщина. Тебе повезло.

— Ты хочешь ее? — спросил Ваако, чувствуя, как в груди поднимается волна гнева и чего-то, что могло было зваться ревностью.

— Этого я не говорил, — ответил Риддик. — И я не договорил. Я сказал, что чувствую красоту. Мне нравится знать, что я проведу ночь с красивым мужчиной.

Ваако чуть поджал губы. Дэйм никогда не говорила ни о красоте мужа, ни о каких-то отдельных деталях, какие могли бы ей понравиться. Ее не заботила эта сторона супружеской жизни, но фурианец смешивал все карты и бил под дых — жестоко, жестко, так же, как и убивал.

— Ты меня хочешь?

— А ты меня — нет?

Хотел бы. Хотя бы из интереса, ради сравнения с женой.

— Как ты желаешь? — без особого воодушевления спросил он фурианца.  
Тот снова одарил его взглядом серебристых глаз, понять выражение которых не было никакой возможности.

— Вопрос в том, как бы ты хотел, — уверенно ответил Риддик. — Как ты ласкаешь свою женщину? Как бы хотел ласкать другую, желанную?   
Как бы хотел отпустить себя на миг свободы? 

Ваако не шевельнулся, хотя тело уже отреагировало на присутствие другого, горячего, живого тела.

— Мне продемонстрировать? — переспросил он.

— И побыстрее, — самоуверенно заявил Риддик, облаченный так же лишь в штаны.

***

Это было похоже на становление некромонгером, так же мучительно больно, с потерей сознания, с дезориентацией, бессилием и желанием, чтобы все быстрее кончилось.

Только поцелуй был по-настоящему живым, горячим, страстным и бесконечным.

Если Дэйм целовала, как ледяная статуя, и Ваако хватало и этого, Риддик пожирал изнутри огнем. 

Они будто бы закружились в каком-то танце, обхватили друг друга за шеи, бешено целуясь и втираясь друг в друга, смахнули на пол всю посуду, но ни один не желал уступать другому в силе и желании быть подчиненным.

Горячий фурианец вызывал прилив бешеного желания у Ваако, его хотелось распять, пустить ему его горячую кровь, сделать одним из всех, заклеймить и… хотелось встать на колени. Неразумно, бесстыдно, но снова встать на колени, признав не только его власть, но и силу, и право на самого себя, на все, кем и чем Ваако был.

Ваако загнал Риддика к стене, распял, до боли сдавив ему руку, свободной пытаясь расстегнуть штаны на себе и на нем, а когда вдруг снова очнулся, понял, что сам уткнулся лицом в стену, что грудь царапают чужие ногти, шею кусают зубы, а в ухо шумно дышит разгоряченный мужчина.

— Я сильнее и быстрее, не забывай об этом, — шепнул Риддик Ваако, слегка прикусив мочку его уха. — И я веду в этом танце.

Ваако послушно прогнулся в спине, чувствуя, что мертвая холодная кровь приливает к лицу, что душа будто бы просыпается, как красивое мертвое насекомое, заключенное в защитную оболочку, чтобы подольше остаться мнимо живым, что голод возвращается, страсть изнуряющее требует выхода из мертвого тела, что…

— Ох! — коротко выдохнул Риддик, войдя в него. 

Наверное, требовалось предупредить, что секс не приносит ни боли, ни удовольствия, что нервные рецепторы давно мертвы, что жив только мозг, удовольствие — лишь иллюзия, но фурианец сзади явственно доказывал обратное, наращивая темп и обжигая рваными толчками.

Если с женой его мучил вечный голод, то с фурианцем испепелял огонь настоящей страсти.

— Ты хоть что-нибудь чувствуешь? — раздался шепот в его ухо.

— Не останавливайся, — ответил Ваако, стараясь сконцентрироваться на ускользающих чувствах тела. Дэйм была холодной красотой снаружи и такой же внутри, ее тело, ее душа, мертвые, совершенные, не грели такое же мертвое тело мужа, но Риддик… с ним было иначе. Он как будто пробуждал к жизни, и Ваако не знал, хотел ли он этого или боялся.

Риддик ускорился еще, содрогнулся, тихо простонал и, не давая Ваако времени опомниться, развернул его лицом к себе, зацеловывая его губы и помогая достичь разрядки рукой.

Ваако приник к живому теплу, как замерзшее животное, впитал его в себя, пропустил через себя, влился внутрь сам, подставляясь под твердые уверенные губы, а потом вздрогнул и зажмурился, не в силах больше терпеть желанную муку.

— Желаешь повторить? — спросил он, отдышавшись и снова открыв глаза.

— Ты все? — уточнил Риддик, взглянув на свою пустую руку. — Это у вас происходит так?

— Я некромонгер, — напомнил Ваако жестко.

— Я об этом не забыл, — кивнул Риддик, убрав руку и натянув штаны. — Не волнуйся, я тебя не порвал. Впрочем, ты некромонгер, тебе все равно, — припечатал он безжалостно. 

Ваако промолчал.

Секс, страсть, голод — все как будто притупилось, уступив место лишь тупому служению. 

Но до поры до времени, это ненадолго, и они оба об этом знают. Ваако все равно попытается убить фурианца и занять его место на троне, Риддик же в свою очередь не рискнет остаться в армии надолго, не расслабляясь ни на миг, живой среди мертвых.

Идеальная ситуация.

— Ты удовлетворен? — спросил Ваако.

— Ты доставишь меня на Фурию, — вместо ответа произнес Риддик. — Ты найдешь планету и доставишь меня на нее живым. Мне нет дела до того, что будет дальше с тобой и армией некромонгеров. Думаю, ты займешь мое место. Ты же этого хотел вместе со своей красавицей-женой?

— Я найду твою планету и доставлю тебя на нее живым, — дал слово Ваако, одевшись. — Никто не посмеет причинить тебе вред, пока ты на троне и командуешь армией.

Пока он на троне. Только пока он на троне — это гарант безопасности живого. 

Ваако найдет Фурию и отдаст приказ доставить на нее Риддика… но не больше того.

Дэйм встанет рядом с троном так или иначе, она заслужила свое место при своем муже до самой Вселенной конца.


End file.
